Knocked Up
by Aaryn-Symone
Summary: When Jude finally gets a recording contract, she goes to a club to celebrate, where she meets Tommy. After one too many drinks they end up sleeping together. What happens 8 weeks later when she finds out she's pregnant? Based on the movie, Knocked Up.
1. Chapter 1

_Beepbeepbeep_. 20 year old Jude Harrison's alarm clock went off annoyingly. She sighed and kicked her legs over the sides of the bed. She stretched, and padded off to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Wake up Mommy and Daddy!" Four year old Kyra Williams jumped on top of her parents' queen sized bed, in her _Hannah Montana_ pajamas. The little tyke had brown girly hair. Her skin was a flawless tan color. Her eyes were green and she had freckles. She looked more like Kwest, but had Sadie's eyes, nose and ears.

"Sadie, get your daughter," Kwest grumbled, still sleeping. Sadie, already up, rolled her eyes at her husband's laziness.

"My dear husband, Get your lazy ass up and do something. It's most appreciated," she said smirking at his unwillingness.

Kyra's eyes bugged out as she said this. She smirked at the same time, and put her hand over her mouth and pointed at her mother. "Oooh, Mommy said _ass_."

At that moment, Kwest instantly got up. He didn't want to miss here his wife bickering at him for the rest of the day, he couldn't deal with it really, and being a producer and coming home with headaches certainly didn't help anything.

"Alright I'm up," He said with a slight strain to his voice.

As all three of them walked downstairs to the kitchen, Sadie balances Kyra on her hip. Kyra interrupts, "But Mommy, you said ass!"

Sadie sighed, "Sweetie, ass is the grown up word for ass. You are allowed to say it when you're married with 81 kids. Until then, don't say it."

Kyra nods. "Okay, I have to be 81 and married to my kids. Alright Mommy. Gotcha. Now put me down so I can wake up Grumpy Gwacey."

Sadie and Kwest laughed at her daughter's nickname for their oldest, _Gracey_. She's 10, with long, straight brown hair, green eyes, and freckles but she was a tad lighter than Kyra. She looked more like Sadie, acted like her too. But she still had the laid back personality like her dad.

"_You could have knocked me out with a feather, I know you've heard this all before, but we're just hell's ne-" _

"Hello?" Jude answered her ringing cell phone. The caller I.D was unfamiliar.

"_Um, hi, is this Jude Harrison?"_ A lady answered back.

"Yeah?"

"_Hi Jude, I'm Whitney, Darius Mills' assistant"_

Jude nearly dropped the phone when she heard someone from the office of Darius Mills had called her.

"Oh, hi Whitney, what can I help you with?"

"_Well, Mr. Mills just wanted me to call you and set up an interview. He got your demos; he just wants to meet you in person."_

"Demos? OH yes, I totally forgot. Well, um I'm free today."

"_Okay, how is 12:30?"_

"Sounds great,"

"_Alright, See you then, bye."_

"Bye."

Jude then hung up. "YES!" she squealed. She finally had a meeting with THE Darius Mills. Hip-Hop mogul. Only the best rapper. She had sent him thousands of her demos over the years, and she never got a reply. It was from label to label, they didn't seem to want her, so then one day she finally stopped trying. But, if she hadn't sent the demos anymore, then who did?


	2. Chapter 2

Jude ran all the way downstairs from her room, and into the kitchen. She ran down the stairs so fast, she missed a step, and almost came flying down, but she was too happy to worry about being injured.

And lucky for her, she held on the railing the entire time. Jude was always the uncoordinated one.

She joyfully skipped into the kitchen to hear her sister and brother-in-law bickering, as usual.

"I don't understand why we just can't get the one that warms up as you put it on," Sadie spat, irritated.

"Because, last time we did that, YOU put it on the wrong place and--, OH, hi Jude!" Kwest replied coolly, with a sheepish grin.

Jude just stood in the kitchen amused, and traumatized. Had she just heard her sister and Kwest arguing about Heating Massaging oil? Out of all the things to argue about, but this? She shuddered.

Gracey parted. "Aunt Jude, are you taking us to school again today?"

Jude, Sadie, and Kwest took turns taking the girls to school. It wasn't like they really had a choice, Sadie and Kwest working, and they would have to sometimes get to work early, and they couldn't drop the girls off. So Jude would end up having to take them.

"Sure sweetie, why not?" Jude answered her niece's question. But Sadie soon interrupted, "Because, you aren't a taxi. I don't want you to feel like you have to tote my kids around all the time."

Jude rolled her eyes; Sadie would always do this when she offered to drop the girls off to school. "Sades, its fine. I have a meeting with Darius Mills, at Gmajor anyway. I can drop them off when I leave for my meeting."

"Jude, you sure?" Sadie asked, eyeing her skeptically.

"For the last time, yes Sadie-Margaret Harrison-Williams," Jude replied, playfully annoyed.

"Alright fine." Sadie confirmed, still unsure. She picked up a strawberry and began to nibble on it when she suddenly realized something.

"OH MY GOD!!" Sadie squealed, throwing her strawberry somewhere, and dragging Jude in for a bone-crushing hug.

"Sadie, what is it?" Jude questioned, confused.

Sadie kept squealing and grinning, "You just said you had a meeting with Darius Mills! After all these years of trying!" Her grin quickly faded, "Wait, you said you stopped sending him your demos. How did you still get a meeting?"

"I don't even know. His assistant called me not to long ago, saying she got my demo, but I never sent it to her, and the only person…" she trailed off, realizing who could have sent the CD.

"Kwest! How? I stopped recording" She questioned, utterly shocked. It wasn't too long before she realized she would start tearing up. She felt like no one wanted to give her a chance, and what Kwest did, she couldn't find the words to describe how happy she was.

He merely shrugged, grinning. "I kept one of your old songs. You have true talent, and I couldn't see that go to waste. I just thought I'd do something nice."

A glassy-eyed Jude scrambled over to her brother and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw, when did you get so nice?" Sadie pondered, but also smiling. She was happy that someone finally did something to help her sister get her voice out there where people can here. Of course, she didn't work with all the hot-shots, but she truly wanted her sister to be happier. She just wished her mother could see how happy they truly were.

If she hadn't left with her divorce lawyer, things would probably still be normal. She did see her mother again, but that was only at her wedding. Victoria was only there to prove that Sadie truly wasn't happy, and she was making a mistake by marrying a playboy. She wanted to hate her mother for leaving things that way, but she couldn't. She bought her into this world, and all the things she put her and her sister through made her a stronger person.

Kyra interrupted giggling as usual, "Daddy, there's a strawberry on your head."


End file.
